Coincidences Indeed
by ilollydellah
Summary: Tsuna was quietly waiting for the bus to arrive on his way home. A stranger suddenly pops up beside him and offers him one of the buds of his headset. 1827, AU-ish.
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** This is my second fic ever. And still, the pairing is 1827. I got the idea after listening to my Chinese friend talk about a kdrama where the couple started out with sharing a headset, even though they didn't know eachother. I don't really know the details because my friend forgot the title and I told her to give atleast the Korean name, but she didn't know that either. She only knew the Chinese name and I forgot to ask her for it again because… I couldn't make it out (u _ u;;) Oh… and this is sorta AU? Haha.

**Summary: **Tsuna was quietly waiting for the bus to arrive on his way home. A stranger suddenly pops up beside him and offers him one of the buds of his headset. 1827, AU-ish.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, 1827 would be canon since the moment Hibari popped up. No one can stop me. But then I don't, so _boo hoo_.

* * *

A sigh escaped from Tsuna's lips. He was just sitting in one of the benches by the bus stop while he was waiting for a ride home. It was a rather cloudy day today. It seems the sky is starting to have a grayish hue. Just a bit… but not entirely. It was getting a little boring; he wished he had his headphones with him. That way he wouldn't be bored. He could listen to music… or play games on his phone quietly.

He felt the weight on the bench shift slightly. Tsuna looked to his side and saw a boy, probably a couple of years older than him, if not more—with slightly tanned skin, and soft black locks fell on his face perfectly, as if he was a model. Tsuna was quite mesmerized by the appearance of the boy sitting next to him that he couldn't help but feel attracted to the boy.

Tsuna didn't notice that the boy he was looking at was already staring back at him with cold grey eyes. Once he did notice though, he felt really embarrassed and started to stutter out his reason. "U-um I'm sorry…! B-but um… y-you see I was just w-waiting for the b-bus and I was bored while w-waiting a-and you j-just happened to get my attention f-from this b-boring scene you see… I-I, I just…" The other boy just stared at Tsuna and raised one elegant brow. He looked away right after and started to fish something out of his pockets.

_Aaaah! He looked away! He must think I'm some weird guy!_ Tsuna mentally freaked out. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt harsh tapping on his shoulder. "Ah," was the only thing he could say when he saw that the boy was offering him the other bud of his headset.

"Ah… I-I…"

"Take it," came the curt command. The voice the cold and demanding, Tsuna had no choice but to just take the thing. It was the polite thing to do. And he didn't want to anger the boy next to him. The sharp gaze told him so. He gingerly took the piece from the boy's hand, and put it to his ear. The moment he put it to his ear, music was already playing. A boy next door type of voice started right after the instrumental. Tsuna knew the singer, _Ryo-kun_**[1]**. Tsuna really liked this singer. It was amazing that the singer was one of his favorites and another amazing fact was that it was also his favorite song!

"I really like this singer." The boy suddenly said.

"I-I really like him t-too." With that reply, the boy's eyes widened a little before softening.

"Is that so." The boy said in a slightly softer, warmer tone. Tsuna could only nod in reply while looking away. The floor seemed really interesting to him.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name, what is your name?"

"A-ah… S-Sawada Tsunayoshi.."

"Hibari Kyouya," The boy—Hibari, replied, giving him an eye smile. Tsuna blushed a bit at this and stuttered a "N-nice to meet you... H-Hibari-san…" with his eyes cast downwards. He didn't want to look at Hibari at the moment, it was too much for him. _I must have already fallen for him_ he guessed.

With this theory in mind it was much harder for him to move around in the Hibari's presence. They sat there in silence, with the two of them just listening to the music Hibari had put in his playlist. If anyone had seen them right now, they would think the two are on their way to their date destination. People would think that there was a very handsome boy and a very cute girl was just sitting there quietly for their ride, possibly going on a trip or a date. Although Tsuna was indeed a boy, people often mistook him for a girl. It could either be a compliment or an insult, which was completely depending on the situation.

While sitting there waiting for his bus Tsuna decided to start up another conversation, if the earlier talk they had was considered one. "U-um, are you waiting for the bus too?"

Hibari first looked at him, hummed his reply while nodding slightly.

"T-the weather's a bit d-down today…"

"It is."

"B-but the song seems to make it better!" Tsuna beamed. Hibari was a little taken by the radiance of Tsuna's smile. He looked on for bit longer before letting his eyes wander away from the smiling boy's radiance.

"Hn." Hibari grunted, then took out his phone to see what time it was. The bus should be arriving some time soon. Which made Hibari wonder whether Tsuna was going to get on the same bus as him.

"Where're you headed to?" Hibari inquired.

"A-ah, Me? Ah, um… I was just headed back home…"

"Oh? I was just heading back too."

"E-eh? R-really?!" Tsuna bursted, he paused for a bit realizing that he overreacted for a bit "A-ah, um… I mean, i-isn't that a coincidence?"

"Where do you live?"

"Huh?" Tsuna started contemplating on whether he should tell the boy where he lives or just tell him he can't. Because his mama told him that he shouldn't give that sort of information to strangers. Wait. He already gave the boy his name! He started to tear his hair off mentally, freaking out on what he just did. What if this person was a bad guy? What if… what if…

"Namimori Villages." Tsuna widened his eyes in shock. He just told the boy where he lives. This is bad. Curse his runaway mouth.

"Oh? That's where I live too."

"Eh? EHHHHH?"

"Wow, what a coincidence indeed."

Tsuna just prayed that whatever game fate was playing with him right now wasn't very funny. He just hoped that Hibari was a nice guy like he thought he was and that everything will be fine and dandy after they get home.

* * *

**[1] ryo-kun **is an utaite on nico nico douga, he makes it a point to upload something atleast once or twice a month ;) The song that they were listening to is _Love Song Wa Yuugure Ni_.

**A/N(part 2):** Do you guys think that I should continue this as a multi-chapter fic or just let be? Leave your answers in the reviews~ And let me know what you guys think ;3

Bye Bye~


	2. Some Tea and a Movie

**A/N:** To be honest I was so surprised with all of the alerts I received from everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. I'm glad everyone liked it. I love each and every one of you guys. It made me so happy adsahjakdha ;o; I hope you guys like this chapter~ I won't put a disclaimer(and the summary) anymore because it was already in the first chapter(ha ha ha, I'm such a rebel.) Oh and to that one person who reviewed asking whether the kdrama was Dream High, I'm not so sure, haha, I haven't asked my Chinese friend about it yet and… I don't really watch a lot of kdramas (only watched 3 so far~ and they were short kekeke) Oh and I changed the rating to T, _just to be safe_.

* * *

Tsuna sat in the bus quietly. He couldn't utter a word. Why? Because the boy he just met is sitting right next to him. After all, they do live in the same village residence, so it was normal to some extent. But to Tsuna it wasn't normal, it was awkward. Here he is sitting in the same bus, in the same seat with someone he just met who also happens to be someone who also lives in the same village residence as him. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if the boy happened to live next to him or right across his own house. But if that _were_ to happen, well… Tsuna just won't know what to do anymore. Coincidences had seemed to just come one after the other. First they were waiting for the same bus, then they were listening to a singer they _both_ really like, the song _happened_ to be his favorite one at the moment and now this—sitting next to each other. Tsuna just doesn't know how much more he can take of these _coincidences_. To make matters worse, well… for Tsuna that is, he seems to have _fallen_ for the boy too, at first sight even. Well, he won't know that for sure until he confirms it. After all, isn't that a bit _weird_? Falling for someone you just met, who you've just experienced almost a handful of coincidences with and you seem to be attracted to them at first sight? That's just…

"Tsunayoshi-kun,"

"Eh? Ah, you can drop the honorific Hibari-san," Tsuna said.

"Oh, it's Tsunayoshi then," Tsuna just laughed a bit in response. "We're almost there." Hibari informed. With that Tsuna looked out the window. He could definitely see the sign up ahead _Namimori Villages_.

Once they got down, Hibari asked Tsuna which way he goes and asked to walk him there—since "it's the polite thing to do", he says. Tsuna accepts the offer reluctantly and they immediately embark their way back to Tsuna's house.

After a while, Hibari started to hum in amusement. This started to freak out Tsuna a little. "Uh, um… is something the matter Hibari-san?"

"No. It's nothing." Hibari reassured, but this didn't convince Tsuna one bit because Hibari only continued to with his happy—err… amused humming. It started to bother Tsuna even more because Hibari wouldn't say what it was he was happy about. Taking some time away from his thoughts, Tsuna suddenly spoke up "Ah, we're here." He turned to Hibari and gave a deep bow, "Thank you." He said. Hibari gave a slight nod in reply. Before Hibari walked away, Tsuna shouted his way "Ah, Hibari-san!" which made Hibari look back and give Tsuna a questioning look. "W-would you like to come in for some tea?"

Hibari was silent for a moment before replying a quick "sure," with a smirk on his face. Tsuna seemed delighted at this and hurried to his door showing Hibari in. Once they were inside he had Hibari sit down in one of his plush sofas in the living room. "Wait here, Hibari-san, I'll be back with your tea." And with that Tsuna left the room and went to the kitchen.

Now Hibari has a little time to himself. He took in his surroundings quietly. Everything in the room was in a warm neutral color. The plush sofas had even softer pillows complimenting them and a soft carpeted floor. There was a large led television set in front of Hibari and under it were some gaming equipment plus a dvd player with two speakers—one on each side. There was one potpourri bag beside each speaker. There was a staircase behind him leading up to the floor above and a doorway to his right leading to the kitchen. There were two fairly large windows on almost each side of the room. Hibari saw that there were 3 remotes on the coffee table in front of him. He took all of them and tried guessing which one is for the tv. Before he could even finish his little game, Tsuna already came back with their tea. The younger put it down on the coffee table "What would you like in your tea, Hibari-san? Sugar or milk…? Oh, and I also have honey,"

"Milk and honey,"

"Oh, okay," Tsuna started to put some milk and honey unto Hibari's cup afterwards handing it to the latter.

"How is it?" Tsuna asked.

"It's too sweet."

"A-ah," Tsuna started to feel heat rise up to his face "S-sorry, I… would you like for me to get you another one?"

"No," Hibari looked up from his cup and directed his gaze towards Tsuna "It's fine," he said giving Tsuna a small smile. Tsuna's face blushed even more at this and he really couldn't look at Hibari in the eye at that moment. _Ah, I don't think this is good for my heart. Wait, _what? _Have I really fallen for him? Ah… this is bad, this is bad, this is bad!_

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-yes?"

"Your tea is getting cold."

"Ah, r-right." Tsuna said, grabbing his tea and put milk and extra honey in it, and sprinkled a little bit of sugar on top. Hibari kept looking at Tsuna the whole time and only became satisfied enough to look somewhere else once Tsuna had started drinking his own tea.

They were silent for a while, before Tsuna decided to talk again. "Ah, would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure." With that, Tsuna stood up and looked at the pile of DVDs he had by the television set. Once he found what he wanted, he popped it in the player and threw himself back down the sofa with Hibari, giggling and excited like a little kid being given a new toy.

Once the movie started playing, Hibari could notice the familiar music. _Howl's moving castle?_ And gave Tsuna a questioning look, the latter didn't seem to notice this and continued with the movie.

"Hey, hey Hibari-san, isn't this a good movie?"

"Yeah, I really like this movie." With those words Tsuna suddenly stopped all movement and stared at the boy next to him. Blinking slowly, wondering, how it could be possible to have these many coincidences in just one day?

After a little while, Tsuna finally had the courage to ask Hibari what he's been meaning to ask all this time. "Hey, Hibari-san…" His eyes transfixed on the movie they were watching.

"Hn?" Hibari only grunted, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Don't you think today's weird?"

Hibari pondered on it a little bit and decided to tease Tsuna a little more. "What's weird?"

"You know… today's just…"

"Just?"

"There's just… ah, I think fate's playing a game on me." Tsuna muttered.

"What?"

"Ah, n-no… nothing. I mean, don't you think all the coincidences that happened today…" Tsuna rambled on with all the incidents such as the music, the singer, and their way home. But with all this Hibari just chuckled in response. "W-what's so funny?!"

"My, my…" Hibari said after his gleeful reaction "I think you're thinking too much about this."

"W-wha… am not! Well… I-I guess I am sorta… overthinking it a bit…" The last part was barely audible, but Hibari was able to make it out and just let a smirk creep up its way on his face, and then focused on the movie they were watching.

After they finished the movie, nightfall had finally caught up to them. Tsuna was a bit reluctant to make Hibari leave just like that, so the polite thing he could do was atleast accompany him till they get by the gates.

"So Hibari-san, um… see you, tomorrow?"

Hibari gave a huff, and smirked while patting Tsuna on the head "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N(part 2):** Hibari didn't make Tsuna drop the honorific because Hibari. (kekekeke) Sorry guys, but I'm not ending it here, I _have_ to get them together somehow. I _haaaavvveee _to, I mean if you guys want me to. This chapter is like this for now, so it's sorta filler-ish. I think I'll be adding one more chapter to this before I end it. So yeah~

Bye bye~ Review? :3


	3. The Date

**A/N:** Hi guys! So sorry couldn't update as soon as possible but here it is! The last chapter for '_Coincidences Indeed'_ Many thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed! It was really nice seeing that people liked my story ;A; Anyways, a lot of things had happened. A batchmate died, schoolwork just piled up one after another—college is really hard oh dear god. And then the kpop groups and anime I stan just keep having comebacks and updates. Expecially EXO omg. I'm sorry for ranting, anyways without further ado here's chapter 3~!

* * *

Tsuna sat in the living room all by himself. _Hibari-san doesn't really seem like a bad person_, he thought. He let out a huff and stood up to tidy things up before going to the kitchen to prepare himself some dinner. Tsuna felt a little lonely now that Hibari wasn't around, after finishing he went upstairs to his bedroom and tried to find his headset. Looking under his pillow, he smiled seeing that they were there all along. He plugged them into his phone, put the buds to his ears and scrolled down to find the song, _Love Song wa Yuugure Ni by Ryo-kun_. Tsuna let himself get carried away by the melody; a thought impassively went through his mind. _I wonder how Hibari-san's doing right now…_

* * *

Back in Hibari's house, he went to his kitchen to fix himself some dinner. He took out the pre-made meal that he prepared earlier from his refrigerator and started to heat it up. After finishing his meal, he stood up and started to clean the dishes. He went outside to his backyard, and picked up his tonfas from where it lay. There were two metal mannequins set up in front of him. There were obvious dents on its necks, stomachs and chests. There were also some on its faces too. Hibari gave a huff and charged at the mannequins.

After finishing his practice session, he went upstairs to his room and went straight to the bathroom to shower and to rid of the offending sweat that covered his body. After all, he didn't want himself having improper hygiene.

The next day…

Tsuna awoke to the loud banging on his doorstep. "Tsk, mou, who could that be? It's Sunday morning… ugh." He trudged his way down the winding staircase and towards his door. He looked through the peephole and rubbed his eyes slightly before looking properly through it. "Eep!" Tsuna let out a surprised sound and backed away from the door as quickly as he could effectively making himself fall down flat on his butt.

Hearing the faint sound of something falling on the floor, "Tsunayoshi, is that you? Are you alright?" caring the slightest bit for the boy's well-being.

"Ahaha… I'm fine Hibari-san." Tsuna's muffled reply came through the door.

Once the door opened a little, Hibari's slightly concerned face peeked through and suddenly forced the door to fully open, making Tsuna fall back down again. "Uwah!" but not before Hibari caught him by the arm and threw the smaller to his chest, making Tsuna's face turn bright red. "A-a-ahh! Hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna started to stutter, quickly pushing himself away from the taller.

"Uh, I-I need to go and shower!" Tsuna suddenly said and dashed upstairs. "You can just wait down there, Hibari-san!" he shouted, but sounded so muffled but Hibari was able to make it out.

Closing the door to his bathroom, Tsuna slowly slid down the door. His breathing was erratic, "Mou, I don't know how much I can take…" he said, almost a whisper to himself and put his hands to his face. He pulled his hair back and stood up from where he sat. He looked at himself in the mirror, and stared at his reflection. "You gotta get this together Tsuna, you can do it!" He said, trying to get himself more focused and let out a huff.

* * *

_I wonder what's taking him so long_. Hibari stood up from where he sat on the sofa, before the dent could even re-inflate into its original plump exterior Hibari was already almost done climbing the winding staircase.

He looked around for a bit. Before entering one of the rooms on the second floor Hibari glanced up to see that the stairs continued to go up which means that there was a third floor, but he'll just check that out later if he doesn't see Tsuna on this floor. Hibari's ears perked up upon the faint sound of running water. _It must be the shower_. He walked almost stealthily up to the room where the sound was coming from and upon entering he saw that a door, most likely leading to the bathroom, was slightly left ajar. He saw a faint trace of steam coming from the door's edges.

A fair figure moved around behind the steam fogged glass of the shower. Hibari's ears perked up. He heard a sweet voice, wondering whether it came from some music player the younger had in the shower room, but from what he saw—there was none.

"_I'll always cheer for you_

_All your wishes will come true_

_3-6-5 I'll be here for you_

_Every morning and night_

_Right here in your arms_

_3-6-5 Each time of the day_

_Boy, I'm willing to be_

_Right here in your arms_

_Woah~ woah~ 3-6-5 our hands together_

_Woah~ woah~ 3-6-5 we'll have each other_

_3-6-5 in love forever _**[1] **_"_

It seemed so nice that he didn't want to let the younger know of his presence. So he decided to leave instead of lingering any longer. Maybe he could make the brunette go with him to a karaoke and make him sing that song there. If it's available that is. But he would make him sing nonetheless.

The thought of hearing the brunette boy excited him somehow.

* * *

"Where do you want to go Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked Hibari locking up the front door of his house. Everything else was locked he had finished checking this morning after he finished dressing himself.

They were now walking down the front lawn of Tsuna's house and he was about to lock the gate when he suddenly remembered that he had left his headset again in his room. "Ah! Hibari-san! Can you wait here? I forgot my headset again…." ? Hibari gave him a nod and he was off running to his front door.

Hibari heard a few loud slams of feet and doors and Tsuna was finally out his the door with his headset in hand. The smaller fumbled with his keys clumsily—it even fell down on the floor a few times.

"Let's go?" Tsuna said, beaming a bright smile in Hibari's way. His face was a bit red from the running. So he pressed his palms to his face. Tsuna thought that pressing his palms to his face would make his face less heated since his hands were freezing. Hibari gave a quick nod and started off on his path towards the bus stop. Tsuna came after him.

They were waiting by the bus stop, bodies pressed together slightly. Tsuna could feel the stares people were giving him. So he decided to take his headset out and listen to some music. That would take his mind off of it.

The song was just starting when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hibari pointing to his ears. Tsuna pulled off one of the buds carefully and offered it to Hibari. "Want to hear?" Hibari took the bud wordlessly and put it to his ear.

They were now pressed closer, careful not to pull the headset too much so it won't be damaged. They were a bit expensive looking.

Hibari noticed that the song that was playing was a bit similar to the one that Tsuna was singing earlier. It definitely was not Japanese. It was Korean.

"What song is this?"

"Hm? Ah, oh. It's '3.6.5' **[2] **"

"Oh. It's a good song." Hibari replied, he couldn't resist the urge to curve his lips slightly upward. He remembered hearing Tsuna sing the song earlier. That sweet voice compared to the original one. He wanted to hear the boy sing again.

"Ah, the bus is here." Tsuna said. He grabbed Hibari's arm and then looked for a seat where they could sit down together. Luckily for them the bus wasn't that crowded at this time of the day. They sat at the middle part of the bus and sat next to eachother. Anyone that looked their way either had their faces turning red or giving in to a small fit of giggles. Most of them were girls. Tsuna decided to dismiss that fact too.

The whole trip to the town square they listened to the whole album**[3]** where the song came from. Hibari seemed to like the songs and Tsuna was silently pleased with this.

Once they got off the bus Tsuna looked around and had no idea where they should go first. "Wanna go to that cake shop over there?" He said, he had wanted to try this 'bubble tea' they were selling. It seemed popular since a lot of people were drinking it.

"Okay." Hibari nodded and they walked their way there. The girls that were seated in the shop had their eyes glued on the two. Some even brought their phones out and took some pictures. Weird.

"What flavor do you want?" Tsuna asked over his shoulder.

"Whatever flavor you're getting." Tsuna nodded at this and turned his gaze back to the counter.

"Two Taro flavored bubble-teas please **[4]**. "

Hibari decided to look around for a bit while he waited for Tsuna to get their orders. He caught a few girls looking his way. The others however were looking at Tsuna. He glared at them. It was a silent warning of _'stop looking or else I'll throw you off a cliff'_. "Let's go, Hibari-san,"

He followed Tsuna to a table near the large glass walls-slash-windows.

"Here's yours," Tsuna said while handing Hibari his bubble-tea. And stabbed a straw into his own glass of bubble-tea. He got a sip first then looked up to Hibari drinking his own bubble-tea. "So? How is it?"

"It's tastes…"

"Yes?"

"Well, how do _you_ think it tastes like?"

"Awesome." Tsuna replied immediately.

"Well, then it tastes awesome to me too."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes. Though I might've preferred chocolate **[5]**, but this is fine."

"Oh, then I'm glad that you atleast liked it then." Tsuna smiled and continued drinking his bubble-tea.

After they finished going through the shop's menu. Hibari opted to take Tsuna to a karaoke. Luckily, there was one right across the cake shop they were in.

Hibari got Tsuna to sing but not with a few protests. Eventually, Hibari got Tsuna to sig and lucky for Hibari the song he heard Tsuna singing earlier was there in the song book. Hibari didn't know Tsuna had such good Korean pronunciation. Since it seemed that the lyrics were in Korean. Now, Hibari knew Korean. But he liked seeing Tsuna having a few mistakes here and there. He was cute that way, the way he flustered whenever he had something wrong. Hibari got Tsuna shaved ice afterwards.

At the end of their 'date' if Hibari could call it that. They had fun. But it didn't end right away. Not before Hibari took Tsuna to this amusement park nearby and took him to the ferris wheel. Tsuna didn't want to go, but Hibari got him to do it. They sat in the ferris wheel admiring the city lights.

Hibari put a hand on Tsuna's head and guided it to his shoulder so that the brunette's head was now resting on it. Tsuna was a bit shocked at the gesture, flustering a bit. "W-what—"

"Tsunayoshi,"

"Y-yes, Hibari-san?"

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." After that there was a moment of silence, before they reached the top of the ferris wheel. Once they reached the top, Hibari looked to see if Tsuna was awake or not and leaned in, sealing the brunette's lips with his.

"Hibari-san?"

"Do you like me Tsunayoshi?" _Because I like you_.

Tsuna looked down for a bit, his face heating up and nodded. Hibari put a hand on Tsuna's chin, lifting it up so he could press their lips together again.

* * *

Hibari walked Tsuna to his house. Once they reached his front door Tsuna turned around "Um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hibari's eyes widened a fraction, before softening. Ruffling Tsuna's hair before kissing the younger's forehead. "Yeah."

End.

Omake

Hibari had his head layed on Tsuna's lap while reading a book. And a though just suddenly occurred to Tsuna and decided to voice it out "Hibari-san, which part of the village do you live in?"

"Hm?" Hibari remembers that he still hasn't told the younger where exactly he lived. "What makes you ask that, Tsunayoshi?"

"Nothing in particular, just really curious,"

Putting his book down for a moment he put his hand up to Tsuna's face bringing it down so that their noses were almost touching. Hibari brought Tsuna's ear closer so that he could whisper "_I live right across of your house."_ Tsuna's eyes widened at that.

"Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Omake end.

* * *

**[1]** I used Silv3rt3ar's cover of 3.6.5, I'd put up a link but while I'm writing this now, I don't have internet. So just search it up if you want to find it, yeah?

**[2]** '3.6.5' is sung by EXO. The version I'm intending for this part is Korean since a lot people seem to like them more, but it's your choice to pick which version you wanna listen to. But personally, I like both. But for the recent album, I like most of EXO-M's version more than EXO-K's version. But both are equally great =3= 3.6.5 however, was one of the songs that have grabbed my attention when the highlight medley for the 'XOXO' album which was released by SM entertainment. 3.6.5, Peter Pan, My Lady, Heart Attack and Baby don't cry were the ones that grabbed me the most during the highlight medley. But the whole album is awesome, so I recommend listening to all of them.

**[3]** The whole album is entitled as 'XOXO'. It's a full-length album by EXO. I'm getting both versions of the album. There are two versions, the Kiss-version which is the Korean one and the Hug-version which is the Chinese/Mandarin one.

**[4]** Taro flavored bubble-tea. Now, I put this here because one of the EXO members really likes bubble-tea and this is his favorite flavor. Not really favorite but he just says that this is the most delicious flavor.

**[5]** Chocolate flavor is the other flavor he thinks is the most delicious.

Anyways, many thanks to EXO for having a comeback, thanks to them I had some more juice for writing this. They made a comeback a long while ago, but I really haven't been able to write properly because school just keeps getting in the way, and my training for this dance group in school. I hope my being a Kpop fan won't make you guys hate me, omg.

And oh yeah, anyone who guesses which member of EXO I'm talking about, first one to guess it, will get to suggest the main theme for my next 1827 fic~~~ ta da~ You can post it in the reviews or PM it to me! :

So? What do you guys think? Please tell me in the reviews! Thank you for reading!


End file.
